HFSF Ch 8:Night off
4 hours later "Elle,it's time!"Jordan was knocking on a door,quickly she came out."Relax..Handsome,No need to rush."They both looked deeply into each other's eyes,"Your right.."Everyone was waiting in the stage,"Alright is everyone ready?"John said,Everyone replied with a yes."Hey Pixy,you go first."Elle kindly said looking at her,"Alright if you say so." Fireworks - Katy Perry "(Pixy)Do you ever feel Like a flightless bird Sliding through the snow Wanting to start again Do you ever feel Feel so paper-thin Like a house of cards One blow from caving in Do you ever feel Already buried deep Six feet under Screams but no one seems to hear a thing Do you know that there's Still a chance for you 'Cause there's a spark in you You just gotta Ignite the light And let it shine Just own the night Like the Fourth of July 'Cause baby, you're a firework Come on show them what you're worth Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh" As you shoot across the sky Baby, you're a firework Come on let your colors burst Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh" You're gonna leave them all in awe You don't have to feel Like a waste of space You're original Cannot be replaced If you only knew What the future holds After a iceberg Comes a rescue Maybe the reason why All the doors are closed So you could open one That leads you to the perfect road Like a southern light Your heart will glow And when it's time you know You just gotta Ignite the light And let it shine Just own the night Like the Fourth of July 'Cause baby, you're a firework Come on show them what you're worth Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh" As you shoot across the sky Baby, you're a firework Come on let your colors burst Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh" You're gonna leave them all in awe Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon It's always been inside of you, you, you And now it's time to let it through 'Cause baby, you're a firework Come on show them what you're worth Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh" As you shoot across the sky Baby, you're a firework Come on let your colors burst Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh" You're gonna leave them all in awe Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon" ---- Shake it off - Taylor Swift "(Elle)I stay up too late Got nothing in my brain That's what penguins say That's what penguins say I go on too many dates But I can't make them stay At least that's what penguins say That's what penguins say But I keep cruising Can't stop, won't stop moving It's like I got this music In my mind, saying it's gonna be alright Cause the players gonna play, play, play And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake Shake it off Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake Shake it off, Shake it off I never miss a beat I'm lighting up my feet And that's what they don't see That's what they don't see I'm dancing on my own I make the moves as I go And that's what they don't know That's what they don't know But I keep cruising Can't stop, won't stop grooving It's like I got this music In my mind, saying it's gonna be alright Cause the players gonna play, play, play And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake Shake it off Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake Shake it off, Shake it off" Jordan stepped on the stage,holding Elle and spinning her around in his flippers,she was taken by this sudden action,quietly she whispered to him,"Whoa Handsome,I didn't know you were this strong." "Well It gets better."He said putting her down and opening up. "(Jordan)Hey, hey, hey Just think while you been getting down and out about the liars And the dirty dirty cheats of the world You could have been getting down to this sick beat. My Elle brought her new boyfriend He's like Oh my Guin But I'm just gonna shake And to the girl over there with the hella good feathers (points at Elle) Won't you come on over baby we could shake, shake (All)Cause the players gonna play, play, play And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake Shake it off. Shake it off Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake Shake it off, Shake it off Shake it off Shake it off Shake it off Shake it off" ---- Jordan was next,he knew what he should sing,one song that his forth grandmother sung to his triple grandfather before. Bridge Of Light-P!nk "(Jordan)Just when you think,Hope is lost, And giving up Is all you got, And blue turns black, Your confidence is cracked, There seems no turning back from here Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations That's when you can build a bridge of light, That's what turns the wrong so right That's when you can't give up the fight That's when love turns night time into day, That's when loneliness goes away, That's why you gotta be strong tonight, Only love can build us a bridge of light When your feet are made of stone And you're convinced that you're all alone Look at the stars instead of the dark You'll find your heart shines like the sun Let's not let our anger get us lost And the need to be right comes with way too high a cost That's when love can build a bridge of light That's what turns the wrong so right That's when you know it's worth the fight That's when love turns night time into day That's when loneliness goes away, That's why you gotta be strong tonight 'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light A few humans and emperor shed some tears as they were overtaken by his singing,Jordan placed his flipper on his chest and continued singing. Deep breath, take it on the chin But don't forget to let the love back in That's when love can build a bridge of light That's what turns the wrong so right That's when you can't give up the fight (All)And that's when love turns night time into day, That's when loneliness goes away That's why you gotta be strong tonight 'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light Only love can build us a bridge of light... Of light... Of light..." ---- Elle and Jordan waved for Ridge came up to the stage,Forgot to mention him but I can tell you that he is the triple grandson of Atticus. Anyway they both told him that he would be needed in the next song,he agreed to help. See You Again - Wiz Khalifa "(Elle and Jordan)It's been a long day without you, my friend And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again We've come a long way from where we began Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again When I see you again (Ridge)Aw,who knew? All the planes we flew Good things we've been through That I'll be standing right here talking to you 'Bout another path I know we loved to hit the road and laugh But something told me that it wouldn't last Had to switch up Look at things different, see the bigger picture Those were the days Hard work forever pays Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place) Uh (All)How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got? Everything I went through you were standing there by my side And now you gon' be with me for the last ride (Analysis and Pixy)It's been a long day without you, my friend And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again) We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started) Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (let me tell you) When I see you again (Aah oh, aah oh Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) {Yeah} (Ridge)First you both go out your way And the vibe is feeling strong And what's small turn to a friendship A friendship turn to a bond And that bond will never be broken And the love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost) And when brotherhood come first Then the line will never be crossed Established it on our own When that line had to be drawn And that line is what we reach So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone) How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got? Everything I went through you were standing there by my side And now you gon' be with me for the last ride (Elle)So let the light guide your way, yeah Hold every memory as you go And every road you take will always lead you home, home (Jordan)It's been a long day without you, my friend And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again We've come a long way from where we began Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again When I see you again (Aah oh) {Uh} (Aah oh) {Yeah} (Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) {Ya, ya} When I see you again {Uh} See you again (Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) {Yeah, yeah, uha} When I see you again" ---- Take my breath away - Berlin ''"(Elle)Watchin' every motion in my foolish lover's game On this endless ocean, finally lovers know no shame Turnin' and returning to some secret place inside Watchin' in slow motion as you turn around and say Take my breath away Take my breath away (Jordan)Watchin', I keep waiting, still anticipating love Never hesitatin' to become the fated ones Turnin' and returning to some secret place to hide Watchin' in slow motion as you turn to me and say, my love Take my breath away Elle and Jordan began to dance side by side,quickly followed by everyone else. (Elle&Jordan)Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away When the mirror crashed, I called you and turned to hear you say If only for today, I am unafraid Take my breath away Take my breath away (All)Watchin' every motion in this foolish lover's game Haunted by the notion, somewhere there's a love in flames Turnin' and returning to some secret place inside Watchin' in slow motion as you turn my way and say Take my breath away My love, take my breath away My love, take my breath away My love My love, take my breath away..." '' Everyone cheered as the singers said that least note,then they continued dancing and singing throughout the night. It was nearly over when everyone noticed that Analysis didn't sing yet,so they asked him."Hey Analysis,why don't you try to sing?"The snowy owl just ignored and flew away,"Hmm...guess he doesn't like to sing then. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions